


Surf and Turf

by flaming_muse



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: April Showers Challenge, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-10-29
Updated: 2003-10-29
Packaged: 2017-10-18 08:01:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/186689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flaming_muse/pseuds/flaming_muse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A day at the beach with Spike and Xander.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surf and Turf

**Author's Note:**

> for ainm
> 
> Originally posted at my LJ on October 29, 2003.

"Xander, not that I mind getting all slippery with you, but isn't that a bit too much lotion?" Spike asked. He tried to crane his neck to see behind him, but Xander pushed him back to the towel with firm - if greasy - hands.

"Lie still. I have to make sure you don't burn. And what do you know about sunscreen? Did they even have it when you were alive?" Xander ran his hands once more over Spike's back and then scooted down to rub lotion over the vampire's legs.

"Don't know if I can burn, pet, and I'd heal right quick if I did. Don't need to be oiled up like a wrestler... unless you've got other ideas in mind."

"I'm not taking any chances," Xander said. "It took a lot of planning to make this work, and I don't want you to be disappointed. So lie back, drink your beer, and enjoy being at the beach."

"But what about the wrestling?"

"We're not wrestling. Or using the lotion in any way except to keep us from getting sunburned." He slid his hand down Spike's calf and then rolled back onto his own towel. "Now stop talking and enjoy yourself."

"Would've enjoyed using the lotion for other things..."

"Spike..."

"Fine."

Spike took a long swig of beer and then laid his head down on his folded arms. He closed his eyes and listened to the waves crashing along the shore. The smell of coconut and Xander surrounded him, and the heat from the bright golden light sank through skin and muscle and into his bones. H felt himself drifting into a contented daze.

"Time to turn over." Xander's voice woke Spike from a dream about the time he and Dru came upon a bunch of tourists camping out on a beach in Brazil. The smell of tropical flowers and fruity drinks had hung heavy in the air... at least until the even more intoxicating scents of blood and fear had taken over.

"'M comfortable. Don't want to move." He buried his face more deeply into his arms.

"It's been nearly an hour. You need to bake evenly. Come on, Spike. Who has more experience with this?"

Spike begrudgingly turned his head and opened one eye.

"You're the one with the farmer's tan."

"And you're going to look even stupider when your back is as red as a lobster and your front is its usual ghostly white."

"Who are you calling ghostly white? You forget that I'm acquainted with the blindingly pale skin of your ass."

"I really don't think I'm going to forget something like that. Now flip over."

Spike pushed his sunglasses up higher on his nose and rolled onto his back.

"Hey!" said Xander. "You're on my towel."

"You said to flip over."

"On _your_ towel. The one with the skull and crossbones on it. The one you picked out yourself. You're on _my_ towel, the one you called radioactive because it was so bright."

"My eyes are closed. Isn't bothering me. Now be quiet. You're ruining my time at the beach."

Xander sighed but otherwise kept silent.

Spike dozed again and was awoken by the sound of a bottle being opened.

"Got one of those for me?" he asked.

"Sure," said Xander. He reached into the cooler and pulled out another bottle. He popped off the cap and handed the beer to Spike.

"Thought you weren't supposed to drink beer at the beach," Spike said. "Causes dehydration."

"I've got plenty of water, too."

"Good."

After taking a few more sips, Xander set the beer down just beyond the edge of his towel and rolled onto his stomach. Spike ran his hand down Xander's spine and took pleasure in the feel of those muscles shifting beneath his touch.

"Time to flip again?" Spike asked.

Xander nodded without lifting his head from where it was pillowed on his arms.

"Good." Spike shifted closer and draped himself over Xander's back. The warmth was soaking into him from both sides now, and he closed his eyes in sheer bliss.

"Is there a reason you've completely abandoned your towel in favor of me?" Xander's voice was muffled but didn't seem to hold too much annoyance.

"I can feel the heat you soaked up," Spike said. "And you're comfortable." He rubbed his face against Xander's shoulder blade. "And slippery."

"And squashed."

"You've never complained before."

"You've never decided to use me as a tanning bed before."

Spike put his hands on the towel and lifted himself up slightly.

"Better?"

Xander squirmed around until he was on his back again and wrapped his arms around Spike's waist. He pulled the vampire to him.

"Much," he said, closing his eyes.

"I'm going to have tan lines from your arms," said Spike.

"Don't worry about it. I don't think the lamps'll really give you a tan. Not even this many of them."

"So what was with the sunscreen, then?"

"You want me to pass up a chance to slather you with coconut oil?"

"Good point," said Spike. He wriggled down until he could rest his head on Xander's chest. "Thank you for this, Xan."

"Mmm. Welcome."

"Know what the best part is?"

"Not exploding into dust?"

Spike shook his head.

"The seashells I brought back from when I went to the beach with Buffy and Willow? I thought about putting a couple under your towel," said Xander. "Just to add to the atmosphere."

"Git. And, no."

"The lack of seagulls?"

"Nope."

"No sand in your shorts?"

"Wrong again. Though that wouldn't be fun, not with what I want to do next," said Spike.

"The machine that sounds like the ocean? 'Cause I thought that was a really good idea."

"It is, but that's not it."

"What, then?"

Spike wrapped his arms more tightly around Xander and closed his eyes against the sight of the lamp-filled living room.

"The best part, love, is that you did all this for me."

"What can I say? I'm a softy."

Spike shifted slightly and rubbed Xander's erection against his stomach. He grinned.

"Don't feel that soft to me."

"Stop that. We're at the beach, remember? There are children around."

"Let 'em watch. Maybe they'll learn something."

Xander's laughter was muffled against Spike's lips.

"If that's your attitude, maybe it's a good thing we can't go to the beach in the daytime," Xander said when they pulled back from the kiss. "Though the waves there are better."

"Who needs the beach when we've got this?" Spike asked and kissed him again.


End file.
